Sandwiches and Conversation
by Christine Writer
Summary: Leo and Veronica moment when she apologizes for using him to get into the evidence room at the Sherriff's department.


A/N: I own nothing.

"Deputy?" Veronica stepped up to Leo's desk, a little hesitantly, but she knew that she had to talk to him.

"What do you want, Veronica?" Leo stepped away from her, putting his desk between them. "To apologize for using me?" As he continued speaking, the words came out quicker and harsher. "To beg for my forgiveness? Or do you need another 'favor'?"

"I'm sorry, Leo." Veronica said, quietly.

"What is wrong with you, Veronica?" Leo asked.

"Lilly was my best friend. I have to know what really happened."

"Number one, how do you justify using me to that end? Number two, in case you hadn't noticed, the confessed killer is behind bars already. Or doesn't that matter to your family?" Leo had fallen into the trap of Neptune, California. The trap that told the world that Keith Mars was crazy; that he was a conspiracy theorist; that he was just plain irresponsible. This galled Veronica, but more than that, it broke what was left of her heart. Leo was blind to the truth, and though she knew that it was unlikely, she somehow hoped that if Leo could see why she had betrayed him, he would understand, and perhaps be able to forgive her.

"The tape that I took proves that the head of Kane security made the anonymous tip. Lilly's time of death is off by three hours. Her shoes were in her room the night of her murder. Why would Abel Koontz take them to his houseboat? It just doesn't add up."

"How do you know these things?"

"I have been fighting for every detail to come clear, and some have. It doesn't matter how I found out, I just did."

"No, Veronica, you're wrong. It does matter! It matters to me. You used me, and look: you don't even feel bad about it. Are you past that? Can you no longer feel remorse?" Leo looked pained, and Veronica felt a sharp stab inside. She didn't understand why.

"Apparently, I can." she said, quietly. "Look, Leo, I came to apologize. I'm sorry that I used you."

"I can never trust you again." Leo sat down in the desk chair, and ran his hands through his hair before resting his forehead against them.

"You can, Leo." Veronica sat down across from him, and reached across the desk. She touched him on the hand, and he recoiled.

"Leave me alone, Veronica." he said, tiredly. "Don't go there."

"Leo, I used you, and then fell for you. Not the other way around."

"You fell for me?" he dropped his hands to the desk, and smiled, but it wasn't a humorous smile. "You fell for me after using me. Gee, that's romantic."

"And judging by your reaction right now, I guess it was mutual."

"Except that I didn't use you."

"Does that mean it was?"

"Of course it was mutual, Veronica! I couldn't help it." Leo said. "But it doesn't change the fact that you used me, and broke my trust."

"What can I do to regain it?"

"Nothing." Leo looked like he had reached a resolve, and Veronica knew she had to bring him around somehow. Then, she shook her head. She couldn't manipulate him, not after she already had.

"I can't do this to you again. Actually, I can, but I won't. I won't force your hand, or convince you, or push you. All I can do is sit here and hope that somehow you'll find a spark of that feeling of liking me. I can't do anything. It's driving me crazy, but I know that for it to be real, I can't."

"Veronica, I care about you. A lot. And it scares me, because I shouldn't after the way you treated me."

"Where do we go from here?" Veronica asked, quietly. Hope was beginning to blossom, and Veronica quelled it. She couldn't allow it freedom if Leo was just going to crush it again.

"I have a break in a bit. Why don't you go get some sandwiches and come back. We can talk." Leo said, finally. A small smile appeared on his face, and Veronica's heart soared.

"Thank you, Deputy." Veronica smiled and turned to leave.

"Veronica Mars..." Sacks addressed her as she passed him. "What can we help you with?"

"It's okay, Sacks. I've got everything I need." Veronica nodded to Leo, who smiled in response. Sandwiches and conversation. It was a new start, and Veronica knew she was lucky to get it.


End file.
